My Love
by Kellie021911
Summary: A Story about Jacob and Bella's Daughter. What happens when an old flame shows up to mess up her life. To mess with her son?


So Im 17, A single Mother, and trying to make it through high school. My Name is Katharina Demietria Swan- Black. My Mother Left me When I was 1. Her Name is Isabella marie Swan. Her Long lost love Edward Cullen came back. So she went with him to become a vampire. I Hate Her So Much. I Conisder Leah Vanessa Clearwater My mother. She has been my mother since I was one and a half. I look just like my dad. I Have a Brother His name is Nathenial Joesph Black. Everyone thinks we are twins. Hes a year younger theen me. My Son is the love of my life. He Is My Blessing. Hes named after his father, Who can never be with Him. His Father Is Cameron James Hunter Davis. Hes Commly Known as Cam Davis. This is how it happened. I was in School in Toronto, Ontario. I was going there for a a career in Dancing, singing and Acting. I started going to the school when i was 14. I Met cam when I Was 15. We started dating immedtaly. I found out I was pregant shortly after my 16th birthday. As soon as the school found out they sent me back to La, Push Wahington. I Still Talk to Cam sometimes over the phone But Hes busy on Tour, or recording.. My Son Is Almost 2. My Back Living In La Push Going to The High school there. I Live In A Three bedroom Apartment. I Get out of Bed. I walk down the hall to Camerons room and look in the open door. Hes sitting on the bed colouring. I Lean against his door frame. "Hey Baby." I said Smiling at him. He Smiled at me. Then Jumped off the bed at ran towards me bent down and caught him in my arms. I Hugged him. "Hi Momma." He said. Giving me a kiss. "cereal?" I asked. he Nodded and ran into the kitchen. I shook my head. I Quickly followed him. He sat at the table, while I grbed his bowl, ceral, milk and spoon. He started eating, I toasted my bagel and buttered it, then grabed my cup of coffee. I ate my nagel and drank my coffee while he ate his cereal. I finished before him. "Alright , Finsih up then put your bowl in the sink and go get dresse." I away from the kitchen heading to my room. I Changed from my Pajama shirt leavig my pajama pants on. I put on My Favourite T Shirt that had Hedley on it. I Pulled my long Blacj hair into a ponytail. "Cameron James, you Better be dressed." I Yelled. He Came Into my room still in his Pj.s I Shook my head and picked him up and went into his room and quickly dressed him. I grabed my school bag and purse. "lets go." I said putting on my shoes. Cameron put on his shoes and ran out the door. Quickly locked it then Followed Cameron. He was waiting at the Staris for me. I got there, He took my hand and we walked down the staris together. Cameron climbed into his carseat and i buckled him in then got in myself. I dorve the 30 minute drive to orks since La Push doesnt have daycare. I Droped Cameron off then drove back to school on the res. I got there just in time as always. I parked and locked my car. My brother Caught up to me as I was heading to first period. "Hey Mom, wants you to come over with Cameron for dinner." he said. I smiled at my brother. "ill be there." i said. "How is my little man?" He asked. "Come on Nate it hasnt been that long since you've seen him." I said. "Yes it has. you went away on vacation to seattle remember." he said. "Nate, I Went to see Bella for A week." I said. "I dont care, I want to see my little man." He said. i rolled my Eyes. Nate is Like Camerons Older brother not his uncle. "He ok, he misses his dad I can tell. He Might Not know who his father is. But nate i can tell he Needs someone like a dad in his life." I said sitting in my sat next to me. "maybe you should call his father then." he said. "nate, I cant do that." i said. I never told my family who Camerons Father is. I Told them That Camerons name was black, But it is Atcually Davis. "Why the hell not, you wont let me or dad Help you." He said. "Nate I want Camerons Father to live his Dreams." I said. "What about your dreams kat." he said. "My Dreams are For My Son, to have the best life possiable." I said. "Damn it Katharina, you Derserve your dreams too. Camerons father should be helping you out." He said. "I Ccant Make Camerons Father let go of his dreams, I love Him Too Much to take away his life." I said. My brother sighed. "whatever Kat." he sad. He always says then when we talk about Camerons Father. The rest of the class. I listened to the teacher and ingored my brother. despite Nate being younger then me. He almsot smarter thats why hes in my Classes. When the class was over I headed to my next class, Math. I sat down, My brother sat across the room from me. The Kid next to me kept making me laugh. So My Math Class went by pretty fast. When It came to Luch I went outside and called the daycare. Like everyday. "Hi, This is Katharina." I said. "Oh, Hi Kat, Cameron is right here." The Lady said. "Hi Momma." Cameron said. "Hi, Baby." I said. "I Miss you." He said. "I Know baby, I miss you too. Have Fun and eat your lunch today." I said. "ok Momma. Love you." He said. I Smiled. "Love you too y Little Man." i said. Then Hung up.


End file.
